


The Meeting

by Kinuika



Series: Genocide Run [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Non-demon child Chara, Retelling, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinuika/pseuds/Kinuika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another soul falls through the barrier and Chara goes to meet them.<br/>This is essentially a retelling of the Genocide run through Chara's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting

The soft thump that echoed through the ruins was unmistakable, another soul had finally fallen through the barrier. Chara sighed as they made their way to the small body that lay sobbing in the flowers. _“I wonder how long this one will last…”_

Aside from the occasional human that fell through the barrier, things had been pretty boring for Chara ever since they had died. Whatever they were now it seemed that only other humans could see them.

 _“Other humans”_ Chara mused. Could they even be considered human anymore? With no corporal form and no way to truly interact with the world around them, Chara wasn’t quite sure what they were now.

Quiet sobs snapped Chara out of their musings. Looking down at the small child before them Chara could almost feel pity welling up inside.

 _“This thing probably won’t even make it out of the ruins.”_ Chara thought.

Chara sighed again before bending down in front of the crying child.

 “You ok there kid?” Chara smiled.

The child looked up with tears running down their face.

“As-asriel?” Chara whispered. No, Asriel had died a long time ago. Still, it was hard for Chara not to remember their adopted brother when looking at the crying child before them. Asriel had always been such a crybaby.

“Here let me help you up” Chara said extending their hand to the child.

The child hesitated and smiled slightly before slowly extending their hand. A look of surprise quickly replaced the small smile as the child’s hand phased through Chara’s.

 _“Crap!”_ Chara swore in their head _“Forgot I can’t do that anymore.”_

The child backed away in fear and Chara held their hands up in protest.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I promise!” Chara exclaimed.

The child stopped and slowly studied Chara’s face.

“The ruins aren’t exactly the safest place for a kid like you” Chara continued, looking a little worried. “I can help you get back home but we probably should keep moving.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first fan fiction piece. I'm sure this idea has been done before but I really wanted to explore the idea that Chara was just a normal 13 year old kid with really questionable morals rather than a demon spawn who just loves killing.  
> I have the script written for the rest of the ruins since this was originally meant to be a medium length comic series so expect the next update to be much longer!  
> I'm really new to this so all advice/comments are greatly appreciated!  
> Thanks again for reading this and the next update should hopefully be posted sometime tomorrow (11/22/2015)!


End file.
